


Super Montem

by Alternativepuppy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternativepuppy/pseuds/Alternativepuppy
Summary: An epilogue to the epilogue of amritacafe's Non Dimenticar





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non Dimenticar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056988) by [amritacafe (wizardslexicon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardslexicon/pseuds/amritacafe). 



> Please read Non Dimenticar before reading this.

Do not climb the mountain. 

You can't recall a time when this hasn't been the rule. Your mother always told you to go inside, but your face was glued to the window every year to see the scarred woman. What happened to her? A few brave souls asked, but the woman simply gave them a Look before returning to the business at hand. 

That was years ago, though. It was appalling, to say the least, to learn that Ruby Rose, the infamous Reaper-General, and Team WYB were that close to your home. Despite the biography, knowing that your entire village could have been decimated at any moment casts a somber shadow on your childhood. 

“Do not climb the mountain,” instructed your mother, rest her soul, yet here you are, trailing your hand through the frigid waters Yang Xiao Long honed her discipline in. The sounds of a forest have never been so nerve-wracking. Perhaps it is their lingering presence getting to you. 

The garden Ruby Rose tended has run wild, and the dirt where their ship-house once stood is shot through with green. You close your eyes, and the pressure you've been feeling settles like an uncomfortable blanket. 

You take up your customary meditation position in the old garden. Closing your eyes and sensing the earth all around, you wonder who would hear if you proclaimed your Powered existence from this peak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to amritacafe for an epilogue I just couldn't get out of my head.


End file.
